theheightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Focus
Focus is the sixth episode of Season One. Synopsis Morgan's struggles with accepting Teddy's sexuality progress. Melissa meets with Principal Meyers. After weeks of having her suspicions, Carol finally uncovers Nicole's big secret. Ronan and Maria continue to strengthen their relationship. Susanna confesses her feelings for Bonnie, the moment taking an unexpected turn. Jake returns to school for the first time since the attack to find his locker vandalized. Halfway through an exam, two policemen raid Mark's classroom and arrest him for a crime he didn't commit. Plot * Carol steps out of the shower to see Nicole's wedding ring on the sink counter. Considering how off Nicole had been acting, she realizes that this could lead her to finding out why and takes it. She spends the rest of the day waiting for Nicole to get home from work. When she does, Carol doesn't waste any time to bring the conversation to light. She holds up the ring and asks why she had left it behind. Nicole takes a few seconds to come up with an answer and fails. Carol steps forward and asks her to be truthful, causing Nicole to show slight hesitation. She vaguely explains herself before confessing and begging for forgiveness. Carol interrogates her with multiple questions about her and Jonathan's affair, demanding honest answers for each of them. Nicole reveals that it had been going on for nearly a month, angering Carol. Carol never once looked up to any other couple, but she looked up to her parents' relationship as they always gave her hope on finding love, justifying her dismay toward the situation. Carol says that if she doesn't come clean to Allen by the end of the week, she'll do it herself and walks away. * Over the weekend, Melissa gives Bonnie a heads up that she will be attending an important meeting at city hall just before leaving the house. Instead, she heads to her school. She is greeted by Principal Meyer who stands on the top step. They ask each other if they are feeling well and exchange a long hug. Melissa is then led to his office where they get settled. After referring to him as Principal throughout the start of their conversation, he assures her that she can use the nickname she had originally given him. She listens and begins to refer to him as Tommy. After a moment of silence, Melissa speaks up and expresses how happy she is to see him after so long. Tommy says that she misses her and quickly changes the topic, hoping to get things over with. He proceeds to asking about Bonnie and how she is doing. Melissa mentions how upset she is that she has a suspension record and that she may never forgive him. Tommy doesn't respond to her and sits down on his desk. She approaches him and stops only a few feet away, a serious look on her face. He shakes his head and asks if they can tell Bonnie about their secret, one that they've been keeping from her for years. Melissa claims that it will not only ruin her life, but make Bonnie hate her. Though Tommy doesn't make an argument, he reveals that after their meeting in which she was suspended in, he hasn't stopped thinking about her and that he only wants to make things right. This gets Melissa thinking, but she wants a few days to figure it out. She is about to walk out of the room when Tommy stops her to tell he will be appealing Bonnie's suspension and that she can return to school, also hinting that he will remove it from her record. Melissa thanks him with a hug. * Jake and Victoria are Category:Season One